


[RWBY] Breaking the Ciel

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Inflation, huge ass, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Following a long trend of stories inspired by Jlullaby pictures, I bring you this.Penny hooks her handler up with a new headset. Ciel squirms, watching through the android's eyes as she gets up to all kinds of obscenity.And then Ciel joins in.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.13 is out now! If you like thick ladies, busty goddesses, and big, fat dicks attached to them,check out the public build here.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ciel Soleil, Jaune Arc/Penny Polendina, Penny Polendina/Ciel Soleil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	[RWBY] Breaking the Ciel

“Wh-What kind of ‘team-building exercise’ is this?” Ciel asked, sitting with her wrists tucked between her thick, dark thighs and the headset covering her eyes. “Penny, if this is a prank—”

“What is a ‘prank’?” Penny asked sweetly. Ciel couldn’t see the android’s face – which was fortunate, because Penny was wearing the slyest, most devious expression imaginable. Instead Ciel was looking through Penny’s eyes: the headset fed her the android’s visual and audio data, essentially replacing two of her senses with Penny’s own. When Penny looked at her teammate, Ciel gulped and squirmed slightly, seeing herself in such a vulnerable state. “Your temperature is rising,” Penny said. “Are you unwell?”

Ciel’s cheeks puffed out in a pout. “I’m fine.”

“Good! Just wait right there, and I’ll be back soon.” Penny stood and tottered to the door, keeping her eyes low so Ciel couldn’t see much other than the floor. She stepped into the other room, shut the door behind her, and slowly lifted her gaze to the heaving hunk of a stud awaiting her. Jaune sat on the edge of the bed, a nervous look in his blue eyes. Penny could only imagine what Ciel was thinking right now, and the possibilities made the android blush bright red. She was going to give her handler a show.

“Are you ready?” Jaune asked, rising from the edge of the bed and standing before Penny…who approached with a predatory look in her green eyes, grinning up at the towering man. She rested her small hands on his hips, leaned in close to his body, and pressed a gentle kiss on his chin. As she leaned back, her hands slid to the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his rock-solid abs, exposing his torso inch by alluring inch. Jaune seemed surprised by just how fast Penny was starting, but he didn’t resist: he lifted his arms and helped her undress him, flinging his shirt into a corner and then setting to work on his pants. Penny crouched as she tugged his belt through the loops, biting her bottom lip in excitement. This was going to be amazing, she just knew it!

Back in the other room, Ciel was writhing in her chair. Wh-What the hell was Penny planning? Undoing a man’s pants…stripping him down… A-And she wanted Ciel to watch? This was going in Penny’s report for sure. She was a bad, slutty, depraved android, and severe changes had to be made, to comply with Atlesian regulations!

…

Ciel leaned slowly forwards, her lips parting, as Penny pulled down Jaune’s pants. Within the headset, Ciel’s eyes wavered, even as a million tiny lasers projects Penny’s vision over her own. “What…?” she mouthed in disbelief, watching Jaune’s cock slowly come free from his pants. He was…massive! Ciel found it hard to believe any cock could be that big. Was he some kind of horse Faunus? No…no, he was all human, and yet he still sported a dong as thick as Ciel’s arm, and longer than her wrist! He wasn’t even hard yet! Penny giggled sweetly as she drew his giant member into the open, resting it on both hands, weighing that huge, beautiful—

Ciel took a deep breath. What was happening to her? She grasped at the helmet, trying to push it off, and was shocked to find it wouldn’t budge. “Hnng…”

While Ciel was coming to understand the predicament she was in, Penny was having the time of her life. She pressed a gentle kiss on the tip of Jaune’s cock, gazing lovingly up at him for a moment before returning her stare to his meat. She stroked him with both hands, wringing her small, silky fingers up and down his shaft as he throbbed and bloated rhythmically. When she lifted his cock up high, Jaune groaned and grasped her ginger hair, grabbing onto a fluffy patch – and when she dropped it, he twitched in pleasure. Schlap! His cock whapped down on Penny’s face with a shuddering impact, slinging a fat glob of cream down her back. His shaft covered the left side of her face, obscuring most of her vision with cock. Penny gave a gargling croon and rolled out her tongue, lapping at Jaune’s sensitive shaft as he bit his lip and endured the torment.

“P-Penny, what’s come over you?” he asked. “You really like being watched this much?”

Penny trailed her licks up to Jaune’s tip, then pressed his cockhead deep into her mouth. Schlrrrp… She suckled hungrily, bobbing her head, pushing his glans into her squishy inner cheek while gazing down the rest of his shaft. He was just now reaching full erection, his fist-sized balls throbbing, churning up a gigantic load of yummy seed. Penny was going to milk every drop. The only question was, how?

“Mmp!” She popped his cock out of her mouth and licked around her lips, smiling rosily at Jaune. She rose against him, hiking up on her tiptoes so that mega monstrosity could slide under her skirt and between her thick, plump thighs, gripped on both sides by warm walls of flesh. Penny could be as harsh or as gentle as she liked, and there was no limit to her endurance…or, as Jaune knew all too well, to her depravity. Penny slid forward until her belly touched his. She was still fully dressed, but the slick, wet feeling on the base of his cock told him she wasn’t wearing panties. Jaune grasped her asscheeks – so thick that the fabric of her dress dug between them – and mauled them in his palms, squishing and rolling those things with such hunger that Penny cried out in pain. “Ha… You’re so strong,” she purred, wriggling her hips from side to side, teasing him with the squish of her cheeks. “Jaune…could it be that you are an ‘ass man’?”

Jaune was breathing heavily in the flush of his lust, thrusting between Penny’s gripping thighs. “Not my fault…you’re an ass-bot,” he grumbled, and grunted as Penny RAMMED her hips against his, throttling his dick so tight it almost hurt. Her grin spread across her face, more cruel and more seductive by the second. She was really getting off to the idea of Ciel watching through her eyes: when she reached up and knitted her hands behind Jaune’s neck, he knew exactly what she intended, and he wasn’t about to deny himself the ultimate pleasure. Grasping big handfuls of Penny thigh, Jaune lifted her legs up high, hooking them over his shoulders before guiding her ass back…back…pressing his cockhead against her tight, dripping pussylips.

“Ha…!” she cried in bliss, shifting her hips around, looking down over the swells of her breasts so Ciel could see Jaune’s cock vanishing under her skirt. “Hnn…for the viewers watching at home, you’re about to watch me get speared by a humongous, throbbing cock! And for his pleasure…”

Jaune gasped as Penny’s pussy started to vibrate on the tip of his dick. He stared at her in amazement. “New function?”

“I installed it myself,” she told him. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah…a lot.” Jaune couldn’t wait any longer. He palmed Penny’s cheeks, took a deep breath, and shoved the android slut down with all his strength. Penny eeped, her green eyes rolling back as Jaune’s monstercock PLUNGED into her, stretching her tight vibrating pussy out wide! As soon as he was lodged inside, Jaune started to pummel her at full-force, driving Penny back and forth with his powerful arms while his hips thrashed like crazy. “Nnngh!”

“Fuah! Hnng—!” Penny bit her bottom lip. She wanted to squirm and writhe, but she had a job to do – a total cunt-wrecking to broadcast – so she looked down again, groaning sweetly as she watched her own belly bulge through the fabric of her dress. “Mmmngg…”

Back in the other room, Ciel was in a state of distress. She sat with her thighs spread as far as they could stretch, her panties tugged to one side of her plump, hairless pussylips and two fingers schlicking away at herself. Soft moans escaped her lips, her fat tits heaving in and out in her Atlesian uniform shirt. “Hauh…hnn…” She slowly pulled her knees up, resting her heels on the edge of the chair, almost mimicking Penny’s position as she shamefully masturbated.

“Fuck,” Jaune groaned as he pumped away, ramming Penny’s synthetic pussy without mercy or restraint. Penny whimpered, tears oozing down her freckled cheeks as she was fucked within an inch of her sanity. Schlap, clap, smack! His cock barreled into her several times a second, punching her cervix with such painful shocks that her mouth burst open in half-crazed wails. Her asscheeks jiggled around his digging fingers, her tits leapt in her dress, and synthetic sweat dripped to the floor as Jaune treated her like the soft, jiggling fuckdoll she was. When her tongue rolled out, Jaune pulled her up to kiss her, still thrusting into her vibrating cunthole even as they swapped spit. Penny’s eyes blurred – and so, therefore, did Ciel’s – giving herself in to the lust, the heat, the pleasure. When Jaune broke the kiss, he fucked her harder than ever before, using the android like a disposable onahole fit only to be devastated on his monstercock, CLAP CLAP SLAP SCHLAP SCHLUCK! Her pussylips tugged in and out on his girthy schlong, like she was being fisted to the elbow by a muscular brute. She howled in ecstasy even as her voice faltered and shook. Not long now: her thighs and asscheeks jiggled wildly under Jaune’s barrelling thrusts, his fist-sized nuts smacking and bounding off of her perfectly pillowy rump. Her belly bulged violently, each thrust a solid punch against the bottoms of her breasts, driving the breath from Penny’s lungs.

Her clothes were getting in the way. Jaune’s powerful hands wrenched at her dress, tugging it open at the back and flinging it aside, exposing Penny’s naked body in all its plump, jiggling glory. He brought a palm down on her bare, sweat-glossed asscheeks – SCHLAP! – and held them tight once again, driving them down toward his pelvis as he pounded her with all his might.

Amidst the vibration and hot, rippling squeezes of Penny’s pussy, Jaune lost control. He gave another ferocious buck, and gasped as his pleasure boiled over. He shot a jet of seed through Penny’s cervix and into the back of her womb, flooding the synthetic organ to the brim. As he pumped her with rope after rope, cream spurting out around his giant cock, Penny smirked into his chest. She was all folded up, pinned and pressed by the giant male, made into his slutty, sloppy toy…

And now…

“Hahhn—!” Penny seized up, toes curling somewhere behind Jaune’s neck as she hit her own, mind-melting orgasm. She clenched her teeth and went cross-eyed, cumming like a filthy whore on Jaune’s colossal dong, squirting all over his rod as it continued to rut back and forth in her cum-clogged depths. This pleasure was beyond safe levels. An unknown fluid leaked from her nose. Something was breaking inside her, but she was in too much pleasure to care what. She heard a muffled squeak from the other room…

…As Ciel came too. She arched her body and threw her left arm over the backrest, sinking low in the chair as she drilled at her coffee-coloured cunt, clenching and shuddering, eyes rolling way back into her head. “Huhhnn!” By now her legs were pulled up parallel with her torso, her lower back resting on the seat so gravity could keep her thighs propped up. “Fuu—Fuaah…” Her body convulsed, and all of a sudden the chair spilled out from under her, sending her toppling to the floor. She sprawled onto her back and panted, staring at the ceiling, still massaging her poor, exhausted pussy while her plump breasts rose and fell in her shirt. She watched through Penny’s eyes as Jaune pulled slowly out of her, wrenching that giant, cum-drenched cock from her gripping pussy until it dropped heavily, sparkling amidst a sudden downpour of seed. Penny’s cunt oozed hot cum as Jaune set her down on her feet, pet her head, and kissed her. As one, they turned to the door…and a moment later, they were looking down at Ciel, watching her even as she watched herself. Her blush deepened when she saw how slutty she looked, exhausted and panting in a puddle of her own sweat and cum.

“What a lewd bitch,” Penny crooned. Ciel had never heard such rude words pass the android’s lips.

“I guess she couldn’t control herself,” said Jaune. Ciel watched Penny rest her hand on his drizzling, dripping cock and guide him slowly forwards. Ropes of cum dangled from his tip, drooping until they snapped and splattered on the floor, closer and closer to her head… Ciel bit her lip, and then opened wide, rolling her tongue down to her chin, a plea, an invitation. Penny seemed to consider it, wringing Jaune’s half-flaccid member up and down, causing it to spurt thick shots of leftover seed. One gushed as far as Ciel’s right cheek, and she turned her head desperately, hoping to catch the next…but Penny had other plans.

“You want this thing?” Penny asked, crouching next to Ciel, laying a hand on her chin. Ciel gulped. This close, she could see every detail of her heaving chest, her own lips pursing with lust as she nodded. Only her eyes and ears were invisible, locked inside the headset, as Penny slowly pushed her head back…

Just then, Jaune’s cock entered from stage right, the fist-sized glans hovering in front of Ciel’s mouth. The Atlesian girl gasped in fright, her midsection lifting slightly off the floor…but as she settled down, she opened her mouth wide, flopping out her tongue once more to timidly lap at Jaune’s tip. She could taste it now, hot and salty, his throbbing meat primed to enter her body. Ciel gargled when he spurted a wad of cream over her tonsils, filling her mouth with splooge. Penny laughed and pressed Ciel’s mouth shut, holding her jaw until she obediently swallowed – and watched her own neck clench around the yummy, overpowering sperm. “Mmng…” Penny released her, letting her open wide for Jaune’s cock again. He dragged his cockhead against her silky lips and tongue, enjoying the soft sensation, letting her taste him as much as she liked…until Penny pushed Jaune back by his abs, refusing Penny the pleasure she so desperately desired.

“Beg for it,” Penny whispered into Ciel’s ear, making her freeze. Ciel looked panicked for a moment, but then she took a deep breath and said, “Y-You’re being serious?”

Penny sat beside her gorgeous handler, idly groping her chest, fondling Ciel’s big, fat tits through her uniform top. “I am serious,” she said. “Beg.”

Ciel gazed at Jaune’s cockhead through Penny’s eyes, whimpering as that thick, pink glans throbbed just out of reach. Finally she gulped, and spluttered, “P-Please…Jaune…fuck my throat.”

“That’s all you needed to say,” Penny said, and released her.

Jaune pressed a hand on Ciel’s neck and leaned over her, angling his dick with her gullet. When he rammed her throat, Ciel’s neck bulged to twice its original size, stretching out and straining with a sloppy GULGGKH! Drool spurted from her lips and nostrils as Jaune plunged balls-deep, driving every last inch of his monstercock into Ciel’s virgin gullet. She choked and thrashed beneath him, clawing at the floor and clutching Penny’s thigh for support as her shirt buttons popped one by one, freeing her plump, brown tits to jiggle wildly under Jaune’s thrusts. Jaune pounded her face with no regard for her safety, smashing his pelvis into her jaw and spanking his balls on her visor, overpowering Ciel with the taste of his cum-soaked dick. GLURRKH GLUK GLUK SCHGLOK! Penny leaned on Ciel’s back, reaching around to grab and fondle her tits as the poor slut gagged and spluttered on a throatful of dick. Ciel’s neck continued to dance around Jaune’s girthy fuckrod while Penny leaned in close, kissing her ear, whispering lewd depravities that no one got to hear but her.

“We’re going to use you all night,” Penny purred. “In every single way.” As she spoke, she slipped a hand down Ciel’s belly and into her panties, stroking her soft pussylips. “This is just the beginning.”

Suddenly, Jaune arched his back and growled in orgasm. Ciel felt his dick throb, the underside bulging along the roof of her throat as a hot tide of cum surged through his monstercock – before finally erupting into her stomach. Ciel clamped an arm across her tight belly as heat filled her, gloopy cum blasting against the pit of her gut. He pumped her full and then some: Ciel felt her tummy start to grow around his load, rounding out into a taut, plump swell by the time he stopped hosing inside her. Jaune kept rocking his hips even as he came, groaning softly, leaning over to kiss Penny before glowering down at the bitch gagging weakly on his dick. She was barely conscious, her arms lying limp by her sides, her belly bloated in her dress. She shuddered and twitched when Jaune pulled slowly out of her, withdrawing his giant fuckrod inch by dripping inch.

“Glrruk…hurk…” Ciel coughed pitifully around Jaune’s receding cock – and when he finally vacated her maw, she retched. Before she could puke up Jaune’s massive load, Penny clapped a palm over her mouth, blocking the way. Ciel’s eyes widened as her cheeks bulged with giant globs of cum, gurgling and straining, fighting the intense pressure inside her own body.

“Careful,” Penny said sweetly, resting her chin atop Ciel’s head. “You don’t want to waste all that spunk, do you?”

With nowhere else for Jaune’s seed to go, Ciel was forced to swallow it down, gulping and hiccupping into Penny’s palm. Penny crooned as she watched the pathetic attempts to swallow – until Ciel worked up enough strength to force that giant lump down her neck, bulging it slightly around the sheer volume of cum she was gulping down. Finally, Penny released Ciel, strings of gooey cum stretching between her hand and her handler’s lips as the exhausted slut panted for air. Her pink tongue flopped out, oozing jizz down its glistening bridge…until Penny gently turned her head and leaned in to kiss her, swirling her long synthetic tongue inside, slurping Jaune’s cum out of Ciel’s mouth. When Penny finally drew back, she sighed happily.

“Yummy!”

Jaune grunted, stroking his soggy fuckrod in his fist as he gazed down at the two women. He was already getting hard again, and there was no doubt in his mind that he’d be hammering these whores all night long.

-

Ciel whimpered into her pillow, eyes rolling back in her skull as Jaune pounded her from behind. Her thick asscheeks jiggled under his ramming hips, and juices splattered from her cunt each time that gargantuan cock bottomed out in her. He was fucking her senseless, grasping her slender waist and crashing into her with all his power. Ciel’s panties had been tugged down and wrapped around her head, pulled into her mouth like a gag while the headset continued to beam Penny’s vision into her brain. Ciel watched herself getting fucked like in a porn video, saw Jaune mauling her with his hands, his giant dick SCHLOPPing and CLOPPing in and out of her cunt. “Hnngh!” She had no choice but to huff the scent of her own soaked panties: she was nothing more than Jaune’s lewd, wobbly fucktoy, and as she came again on his clobbering dong, she squeaked with absolute bliss. “M-More!”

Penny stepped a little closer, resting a hand atop Ciel’s head, feeling just how hot she had become. “Good girl,” the android said. “But you need to ask nicely.”

“P-Please!” Ciel gasped through her panty-gag. “I want…I need…nngh!?” She canted her head and squeezed her eyes tightly shut as Jaune SLAPPED her fat ass, making her bubblebutt bound. “Ha…haah…!”

Penny squatted before the bed, popping her own thick ass out as she cupped Ciel’s cheeks in her hands. “Mmn… We are going to make you our slave. A juicy piece of meat for us to fuck and toy with. Isn’t that right, Jaune?”

Jaune could only groan with lust, eager to keep going. He stared at Penny’s jiggling ass, the view igniting his desires once more.

Penny let go of Ciel and walked around her, straddling the pillow with her handler’s cute face trapped between her thighs. Ciel could see her own face framed between the pale, freckled walls, her cheeks squished inwards, tears dribbling down her flushed features as Penny got comfortable. That pink, glistening android-cunt was centimetres from Ciel’s mouth, still oozing Jaune’s cum from before. Penny’s hands wrapped in Ciel’s hair – and before she could protest, the android pressed her forwards, filling her mouth with cum-packed pussy. Ciel gargled on splooge, then started to eat Penny out obediently, scooping up splooge with her tongue. Penny threw her head back, moaning with joy, keeping Ciel pinned between her super-soft, super-warm thighs. “Mmnh!”

Jaune gripped Ciel’s own thighs and drove himself harder against her, grunting each time his pelvis connected with her obscene asscheeks. Slap, smack, schlap! Sweat flew off of Ciel’s rump as he pounded her into oblivion, pushing his own limits in an effort to leave her a sloppy, twitching mess. Even as he heaved and groaned in pleasure, he caught Penny watching him with intense, burning lust, her green eyes narrowed to slits as she held Ciel’s face deep in her groin, forcing the delirious slut to slurp and slobber on her synthetic pussy.

“Jaune,” Penny crooned, her tone almost a song. “I hope you do not run out of steam. You still need to finish me off.”

Jaune clenched his jaw and focused on railing Penny, enticed by Penny’s smoky glare. No matter how much he pummelled her holes, he was always ready to fuck again within seconds.

Ciel, for her part, spluttered on Penny’s cunt. She guzzled cum by the mouthful, leaking the thick stuff down her chin in heavy dollops even as she tried to swallow it all down. “Ghrk…hrrgk…” Her neck rippled with frantic gulps, starting to ache from the sheer motor activity of swallowing so much jizz. Her belly felt fuller than it ever had before, gurgling with so much hot spunk that her midriff sported a pregnant pout. She was becoming addicted to this feeling – pounded from behind while choking on Penny’s pussy, and watching herself do it. She looked so slutty, her face strained and red beneath her visor, her cap sitting lopsided on top. Penny grabbed her cap and placed it on her own head, chuckling at the devastation of her usually stiff and formal handler. She squeezed Ciel’s face tighter between her thighs, scrunching her cute features into such a tight space that she looked almost like a fish gulping for air. Ciel plunged her tongue through Penny’s folds and sucked down the android’s juices, swallowing Penny’s cum just as much as she swallowed Jaunes. Plap, slap, clap! Jaune’s balls continued to bat off of her thighs, driving her crazy with the piston-like intensity of his thrusts. She’d never even had sex before, and yet here she was, taking a two foot cock in her cunt like a professional whore. She squealed into Penny’s pussy as Jaune launched a salvo of extra-hard SCHLAPS against her cunt, making her plump pussylips wobble and squish under his lurching pelvis while squishing her asscheeks under his abs. He lifted Ciel towards his hips, hooking a muscular arm under her stomach and leaning over her, bringing his eyes close to Penny’s chest as he drilled the android’s handler stupid. Ciel was glad she couldn’t see her own eyes, rolled back in a depraved ahegao, streaming tears down her dark red cheeks. In fact, she could no longer see much of her face on account of Penny’s thighs and pussy: all she could see was her sweat-slick hair, her brow folded in distress, and her nose poking over the top of the android’s clit. “Mmmrghhf!”

“Good girl, good girl,” Penny soothed her, petting her hair, not releasing her thighs’ grip by even a little bit. She rocked her hips back and forth, riding Ciel’s face with rhythmic ripples of her synthetic core muscles, enjoying her handler’s total entrapment. Ciel could do nothing but slurp on her mistress’s cunt, beholden to the android’s desires.

SCHLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP--! Jaune clenched his teeth and gave a guttural moan as he exploded inside Ciel, washing her womb with thick jets of seed. Ciel tensed up, shoulderblades arching under her smooth, glossy skin as she felt the stud breed her, fertilising her eggs with his hot, hyper-potent sperm. Each gloosh of cum made her shudder in ecstasy, hitting her own orgasm around the fourth of fifth spurt. As she clenched around his cock, Jaune lifted a hand up high and smacked her ass again, making her perfect bubblebutt wobble between his abs and her tailbone. “Fuck,” he gasped, overwhelmed by the pleasure of cumming inside Ciel’s tight, virgin pussy. “Haah…I probably should’ve pulled out…”

“Why is that?” Penny purred, stroking Ciel’s hair as Jaune settled down behind her. Ciel whimpered into Penny’s cunt, still licking her tender folds in soft, docile circles. When Penny pinched her cheek, Ciel plunged her tongue deep into her mistress, kissing and sucking, popping her lips off of those drenched, pink lips again and again. Penny sank back against the headboard, huffing and puffing, her naked breasts heaving against the air as Ciel feasted on pussy. “Mmhn…haah… I think this slut…deserves as many loads inside her as she wants!” Suddenly, Penny was whining with bliss, her teeth champing tightly together, green eyes rolling back in her head as she came into Ciel’s mouth. Ciel formed a tight vacuum with her lips, slurping hungrily on Penny’s twitching, squirting cunt, pleasing her mistress with clumsy yet passionate rolls of her tongue. Penny’s belly tensed and tightened against Ciel’s visor, her breasts and ribs puffing in and out with sharp, shaky gasps. Penny’s toes curled in delight as she squeezed Ciel’s hair in both hands, a low groan rising from her throat…

PLUAH! Penny suddenly yanked Ciel away from her cunt, breaking the vacuum-seal between those sweet, sucking lips and her pink vulva. Grappling Ciel’s hair, she lifted the slut up to her knees and pressed in hard kissing her with tongue. Ciel responded wonderfully, lashing and rolling her slick, agile muscle around Penny’s mouth. When Penny pulled back, Ciel saw her own parted lips gasping for air, strands of drool forming bridges between their mouths. “Ha…haah…Penny…”

Jaune chose that moment to pull out. Schlurrrrp. His giant cock emerged from her pussylips, leaving it gaping and twitching, oozing semen in huge dollops across the bedsheets. Ciel reached back and hooked two fingers into her aching pussy, tugging on it pathetically, licking around her lips to gather up Penny’s drool…

“It looks like you wish to say something,” Penny said, and cupped Ciel’s chin in a hand, pinching her cheeks between slender, pale fingers. “What is it?”

“Please…break my slutty pussy!” Ciel bit her bottom lip and shivered, finally admitting to her deepest desires. She wanted to be hammered more, driven into a state of higher and higher ecstasy by Jaune and his massive cock – by Penny and her perfect pussy. In this moment, nothing else mattered to Ciel.

Penny hummed, considering. At last, she grasped Ciel’s shoulders, kissed her lips again, and drew back with a smile on her face. “Well, since you asked so nicely…”

-

“Ah! Ah! Ahn!” Ciel gasped as Jaune’s cock thundered in and out of her – only this time, she wasn’t alone. She sprawled on her side, one leg hiked up over Jaune’s shoulder…while Penny’s was hooked over the other. The two girls faced each other, pale breasts squished against coffee-coloured ones, mouths panting together as Jaune alternated between their soaking-wet pussies. He pounded them with a fury neither of them had ever experienced, out of his mind with lust.

“H-He gets like this sometimes,” Penny moaned against Ciel’s cheek, nibbling along her handler’s bottom lip before continuing. “When I push him too far…he just snaps.”

“Mmngh…mmghhh…” Ciel was beyond words right now, unable to so much as conjure breath to speak. She rocked back and forth under Jaune’s powerful thrusts, whimpering for more whenever his cock left her – pumping Penny’s pussy for a few blissful seconds – only to squeal with joy when he entered her again.

“My only regret…is that he only has one cock!” Penny caressed Ciel’s tits with her hands, letting the sloppy slut see her own boobs being groped, fondled, rolled under Penny’s fingers and thumbs. When Penny stooped to kiss them, Ciel clenched her fists in the android’s hair, murmuring sweet nothings as Penny’s lips and tongue caressed her brown nipples, teased them with tender flicks and slurps. Even in the depths of bliss, Penny maintained a level of control Ciel couldn’t even hope to achieve.

And then Penny started to vibrate again. Not only her pussy, but her fingers, too: she slid them down Ciel’s body, letting the sweaty slut feel the vibrators roll down her waist and hips, then over the horizons of her thick thighs, inwards, toward her roughfucked pussy. Jaune’s cock was ploughing in and out of her cunt when Penny’s fingertips graced her clit, vibrating so intensely that Ciel pursed her lips, tipped back her head, and came hard. “Hnnaaahhhh!” she wailed in shocked pleasure, trembling from head to toe, drool trickling down her chin as Penny filled her with electric ecstasy. Jaune grunted and pounded her even harder, spurred on by her frantic shouts, intent on seeing just where her limits lay. And if anyone could push limits, it was Jaune. He clobbered her womb without mercy, bulging her belly against Penny’s, and then bulging Penny’s against Ciel’s, in an obscene dance of overpowering sexuality. He caught Penny’s eye, saw her wink and lick her lips, then watched her lock mouths with Penny, kissing her hard. Their tongues flickered and rolled against each other, lovingly making out as they worked together to take Jaune’s monsterdick. SCHLAP! CLAP! SMACK! Juices flew from their cunts as Jaune hammered home, balls-deep, again and again and again--!

Penny sensed Jaune’s orgasm approaching. She was wise in the ways of his body, and locked eyes with him even as she swapped spit with Ciel. Still grinding two vibrating fingers on the poor slut’s clit, she nodded slowly at Jaune, who grimaced, seized Ciel’s thighs, and shoved her onto her back. In an instant she was pinned in a mating press, legs hauled up adjacent to her torso, her coffee-coloured cunt split wide open on his throbbing monstercock. He ploughed into her with frantic sawing motions, grunting and gasping for air, his powerful chest heaving as he drilled deep into the core of her body. Her belly bulged almost to her chest each time he bucked forwards, knocking her breasts around in wild wobbles while she wailed and moaned in bliss. Penny lay beside her, sprawling on her side with one hand supporting her head, the other trailing up and down Ciel’s beautiful torso. She squeezed her handler’s tummy, watching the bulge thrust through her fingers, jerking Jaune off inside her… Jaune, in his frenzy, forgot about Penny entirely: he held Ciel’s calves over her head, growling as he bucked into her, driving sweat and cum and her own slick nectar off of her asscheeks in halos of splattering vapor. “Ungh!” Ciel grunted in throes of bliss, cumming again, squirting high in the air. “Huaah--!”

Jaune took that for the cue it was. He lunged forwards, bottoming out in Ciel’s soaking, slippery cunt, lodging that massive bulge all the way up to her sternum – and erupted a massive load of hot, creamy splooge. Ciel’s belly bloated around his load, swelling under Penny’s hand. The android gasped as she watched her handler inflated on more cum than any human girl should be able to take: her belly grew taut and round, and Penny could only imagine how much seed was churning inside her, straining her walls, making her feel…

…Incredible. Ciel watched herself as Penny watched her, seeing herself pumped like a worthless cumdump. Her hands roamed across her belly, her tongue rolling from her open mouth and dangling strings of drool as she basked in the pure bliss of Jaune’s load. “Mmrgh…fuu…” Her lips pursed happily, and Penny seized the opportunity to sit on her face – pressing her head beneath those thick, doughy android cheeks.

“Not bad,” Penny praised Ciel. “For a human.” She kneaded that bloated, brown belly under her palms, massaging it as Jaune slowly pulled out. “In fact, you deserve a place in Jaune’s harem.”

“Harem!?” Jaune asked, then gasped as Ciel’s gripping pussy finally released his dick. His cock sprang free, and her gaping womanhood immediately began to hose a pressure-spray of white sludge between Jaune’s knees, soaking the sheets even more than they already were. Jaune gazed down at her in amazement while Penny rocked her hips in circles, grinding her perfect bubblebutt over Ciel’s moaning face. “Who said anything…about a harem…?”

“I did, silly.” Penny settled back, engulfing the front half of Ciel’s head in asscheeks. “Think about it. Don’t you want every girl in this academy clamouring for your cock?”

“I…uh…” Jaune’s dick throbbed at the suggestion, giving Penny the answer she so clearly wanted. She giggled and licked her lips, then extended both hands to him.

“Then it’s settled. Ciel gets to join your harem, and I get to choose your next victim. How does that sound?”

“It sounds…” Jaune sighed and grasped her hands, squeezing them tight. His cock was rock-hard again, standing up huge and proud, and Penny obviously had plans for it. He flipped her onto her back and mounted her in a flurry of motion, hands pressing the sheets beside her head. He kissed her…

…And Ciel whimpered, watching Penny’s belly start to bulge through the android’s own eyes. She gathered up her strength and dragged herself close to Penny’s side, resting her chin on a pale thigh and whimpering as flecks of cum flew across her face. Ciel’s head was filled with thoughts of ruination, of all the things Jaune and Penny would do to her in future. She reached down and started to masturbate, knowing she was now devoted to her master and mistress, body and soul…


End file.
